The Boy He'd Never Met
by blamethehormones
Summary: There's a boy Niall keeps dreaming about, but who in the world is it? And why does he keep invading Niall's sleeping hours?


**A/N: I plan on making this an extended story. I was really excited to write this and get it published! I accept all kinds of constructive criticism. Review! If you wish to contact me directly go to my blog or send me an email.**

Niall James Horan woke with a start. This was the third night he had dreamed about the boy. The boy he was pretty sure he had never seen before in his life. But who could it be? Had he been at a concert? The boy looked American though. The American tour wasn't until 2013. Niall couldn't understand and it pissed him off. He was Niall Fucking Horan, and while he wasn't a douche, he just didn't obsess over people. He put his arms behind his head, stretching his 176 cm frame down the bed. He reached down and adjusted his crotch, as it was stuck to one leg… extremely uncomfortable. '_I guess that's what happens when you're clothed only in Harry's boxer briefs.'_ He giggled to himself. He thought back to his dream…

_Niall was singing the chorus to One Thing, pretending to dance, not really paying attention, when he noticed one guy towards the front of the crowd. Niall's lips were moving on their own. He vaguely recalled his manager telling him to make sure to look at the whole crowd, and he attempted to, but his eyes kept ending up back at the one guy. He was dimly aware of himself singing, "Now get out, get out, get out of my head and into my arms instead." How that applied to the boy in front of him. The boy had dark brown hair, kind of pale, but definitely darker than Niall himself, and looked to be about 180 cm. Next to him was a quite attractive brunette girl. Niall let out a mental sigh. Of course, he's here with his girlfriend. Well, he's so cute, he deserves it. Niall was getting tired of this façade. Every single member of One Direction was gay, but because the majority of their fan base was female, they had to appear straight. But Niall wasn't stupid; he knew the Directioners had long suspected that the boys were all fucking. It was those damn Directionators. Fuck, he hated them so much. They weren't true fans. It didn't help that the only guys that were ever there happened to be with their girlfriends, and there was always a reluctant look on their faces. Besides, none of them were even remotely attractive. The girl standing beside this guy was sobbing… sobbing and screaming the lyrics. The boy looked amused, seemed to be singing lowly, and had one arm around the girl, trying to stop her from freaking out too badly. Wait… he looked closer. Were those? Could they possibly? He busted out smiling, and turned his attention away from the boy and kept singing, this time successfully looking at all of the crowd. He knew he'd see the boy again that very night. For once, he couldn't wait for the set to end. On the boy's neck, he had spotted a VIP badge._

"Aww how cute, Niall's smiling in his sleep," came Zayn's voice, "You getting your dick sucked?"

"Seems like it," Harry said, "considering this massive hard on he has." Harry ripped back the sheet and grabbed Niall's fully expanded crotch.

"Fuck off," Niall retorted, "And stop touching my dick, no matter how badly you want it in your mouth."

"Technically, I'm not touching your dick… I'm touching MY underwear," Harry giggled, "And besides, I don't need yours, I already had Louis' in my ass this morning."

"Goooo awwaaay," Niall whined, rolling over and hitting Harry in the face with a pillow. He smiled though, happy he had such great mates.

Zayn, who had been quiet thus far, suddenly spoke, "Alright, then Harry, arms."

With that, Niall let himself be grabbed by his arms and legs as the two boys carried him out of his hotel room and into the kitchen, where they sat him on the floor. Niall opened his eyes and saw Liam and Louis sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. Liam got up and kneeled down beside Niall. Suddenly Liam's head went down to Niall's stomach, making raspberries on it, much like adults do to a baby.

"Stoooooop iiiiiiit." Niall giggled, with that cute Irish accent added in. "I GIIIIIIIVE" he scream-laughed.

Liam allowed Niall to get up. "Now go take a shower, stinky," Liam joked, smacking Niall on the ass. Niall noticed Louis laughing, and being grumpy from everyone bombarding him as soon as he woke up, snapped at Louis, "Stop laughing Louis… There's better things you can be doing with your mouth, like getting your cum that's currently dripping out of Harry's ass you little horn dog." Louis laughed, knowing that Niall was NOT a morning person. "Why, do you want to do it, Niall? Or did you want my cum in YOUR ass instead?" The rest of the boys laughed, as Niall just mumbled something about stupid asses.

Niall got out of the shower and wrapped a light blue towel around his waist. He pushed in the bump that formed in the front of the towel… and giggled. God, he was so immature. But at least he realized it. Niall stopped when he realized his penis was growing too large. He didn't feel like the rest of the guys chiding him over it when he walked out. Niall walked into his room and checked the dresser. He decided to wear boxers today. It was rare that he wore them, but it was nice every once in a while to let all his stuff hang free. The boxers were medium blue with little white Hollister seagulls spread everywhere. He selected a nice, kind of tight-yet-loose pair of khakis. Next he went to his closet, where all of his shirts were hanging. He felt like it was a blue polo kind of day. With the polo clinging to his slim body, Niall slipped on some socks and joined the other boys in the kitchen.

"Damn, looking hot today, Nie…" Harry said, kissing him on the lips. Niall wasn't surprised. This was typical Harry of course. However, Niall didn't kiss back. He obviously was just friends with Harry and he didn't want Louis to get upset. As it was, Louis poked Harry hard in the side.

"OWWW whacha have to do that for?" Harry glared at Louis. Louis pulled Harry's face close to his and kissed him angrily. Through clenched teeth Louis reminded Harry, "You. Are. Mine." Of course, Louis knew getting into a relationship with Harry was risky, because he was a very touchy-feely guy. Zayn decided it was time for him to chime in, "Oh shut up, Louis, we know you get your rocks off watching your boyfriend flirt with other guys. Especially judging from that sudden pipe in your pants." Louis blushed, knowing he had been caught.

Niall was lying on the couch, curled up, watching Glee. He loved Glee… unfortunately, most of the time he couldn't watch it on time because of stupid scheduling conflicts. Liam came around the sofa and lifted up Niall's legs so he could sit down, and put them back down on his lap. Niall paused the TV show.

"I thought you went with the rest of the guys to that Italian place?" Niall asked.

"Nahh, you know, Italian's not really my thing. Plus, like you, I was feeling just sticking around."

"Oh okay," was all Niall said.

The two boys sat in silence for a couple of minutes, with Liam occasionally glancing over at Niall with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Nie?" Liam began, "You've seemed really distant lately. I'm worried about you." Niall said nothing. Liam was his closest friend in the group, even though they were all pretty close. "You know you can tell me... I'm always here for you." Niall still said nothing. Liam looked over and saw tears streaming down Niall's face. Niall sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Sh sh sh sh sh…" Liam got down on his knees in front of the couch, where Niall was still curled up. He took his hand and placed it on Niall's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away Niall's tears. His heart was breaking. He couldn't handle any of his brothers crying. It bothered him too much. Niall made an attempt to talk, but it just came out in gasps. "Shhhhh, calm down..." Liam told him. Liam got up on the couch in front of Niall and put his arms around him. "We can talk about it when you're ready, buddy," Liam whispered. "Just calm down." Liam sang a slower, a capella version of What Makes You Beautiful. _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you stare at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't knoooow, you don't know you're beautiful. _He figured Niall just might need to hear that he was worth everything in the world. That Liam loved him and he should never forget that. He became quieter and quieter as he felt the boy in his arms' breathing get deeper and steadier. He could feel Niall's wet, sticky face against his bicep. He couldn't care less. All he cared about at that moment was the heartbreak Niall was obviously feeling. Liam couldn't help himself. Quietly, yet intensely, he felt his eyes water. He tried to stop them, but there was no way to avoid them. The tears started falling down his face, fast and heavy.


End file.
